Cree: The life a plant spirit
by faceless eater aka slendergirl
Summary: There must be other spirits then in the movie right? This is one of them Cree the spirit of plants with a center of innocence.
1. Chapter 1

My eyes snap open, my hands fly to my back the knife isn't there. That's where mom stabbed me right? I second guess my memory but I swear... I stand and lean of a tree for balance when suddenly a green light surrounds me.

I'm in the same place where I was a minute ago only I see my mom I breathe a sigh of relief, I must of just sleepwalked here and it's all been a bad dream, though that hope is short lived when I hear my own voice. "Mommy where are we going? We're not allowed to be this deep in the woods." That's what I said before...Before

"Don't worry we won't get caught just stop whining." My mom says again... What is going on this is what my dream was... Was it a dream? I'm seriously starting to question everything going on I'm alive or am I...

I hear my voice again. "Mommy... We're going to get in trouble let's go home!" She's getting angry now just like in my dream.

"Okay, we're almost done. Just stand in the clearing." Then she pushes me into the clearing.

I like the obedient kid I am wait for her to tell me to do something when suddenly I feel a surge of pain in my back I hear myself scream as the green light comes back but it's less bright it's more of a mist.

I haven't realized I started crying until I've collapsed on the ground my breathing is too shallow to be normal but it's not effecting me in anyway. I'm still touching the tree when I hear a strong voice. It's not like it's talking to me though it's going right into my head. "Cree is it? You've become the spirit of trees and it seems like from your tears other plants as well." I look down flowers have sprung up from my tears.

The tree speaks again. "Don't worry child I know you are afraid but you will soon learn that this is not scary." It's voice is comforting and safe.

"I'll try..." I whisper still frightened. "But... Why me? I asked as I curl up at the roots of the dream.

"I don't know child all I know is that you must protect us." He said softly.

I nod as I feel an odd surge of confidence I was given this gift so I have to use it for what it was meant right? "I will I promise." I say strongly. "But I'm sleepy it's been a long day." I whisper as I feel myself start to fall asleep.


	2. A torturous existence

A 2 years later

I've almost gotten used to this whole spirit thing, almost. Sometimes if I'm not paying attention I'll touch a tree and will randomly pop up somewhere completely different, it's a little annoying but bearable, but there's less I need to worry about, like sleeping and eating. I get uncomfortable without them but they won't kill me as far as I know.

Most days I Wander around the forests around the world and make sure the trees are healthy it's pretty boring most days, but every once in awhile something will happen and I'll either put the tree out of it's misery or I'll help it get strong again, but the worst part of my life is the loneliness. Yes I can talk to the trees but it's nothing like talking to another human.

Well I'm not human anymore but just someone who can talk to me and hug me like a friend or family. I often check in on my town my mother and sister are nowhere to be found anymore and it worries me. Though I stay away from humans most of the time... They can't see me and when I get close to one they walk through me and that feels like... It's too hot and clammy on and you want the human to go away, but once they're gone you feel this cold emptiness... You feel truly hollow. Sometimes I can't decide if the benefits outway the costs of this whole spirit thing.

I sit up in my bed made of leaves I guess it's more of a nest then a bed. Since I died the tree I live in moved its branches to build me a little house. Normally when I'm on my rounds I'll sleep outside if I'm far from my house. It's nice and I can count the stars.

I go to my home village even if my family isn't there anymore it's still nice to see my old friends like Andrew, we've been betrothed since we were two or three I was to young to remember but since my death I've starting to worry about him he doesn't play with the other children as much. He mostly just sits outside and watches them. Though sometimes I swear when I'm watching him He'll make eye contact me for just a moment before breaking away, it's almost as if he could see me. I've been tempted to go to him to see if I fall through him or if he can see me, but fear of the most likely answer to my question keeps from doing it, I couldn't face knowing he didn't believe in me.

I sit and stare hoping to catch a glimpse of my sister or to find out what happened to her. I swear I've heard mutters of a witch being reported… I'm to scared to check and I don't get close enough to humans to hear their whispers. I wander through the village avoiding the humans as to not get walked though.

I climb on top of a roof where it's easier to stay away from them but I can still watch them. That's when I see the worst thing I could ever imagine… They're setting up a stake for a witch burning. As much as I don't want to see the witch being burnt but I want to know who it is, so I wait to see who it is…

Oh no… Oh no… I-It c-can't be her… How can it be her? Jenny… I need to help her. How can I help her? I rush down and go to her forgetting the whole human/spirit barrier I jump though her and bang into the the wooden stake. "Ow!" I mumble as they tie her down. "Jenny! Jenny!" I yell uselessly fighting and falling though the men and priests. "Let her go! Let her go! I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" I yell them trying to hit them I'm going to kill them all! Eventually I just collapse crying why can't I do anything to help her!

I watch as they light the fire I can't make myself stand up or turn away so I just sit there and watch crying I smell my sister's flesh burning most people plug their noses to as to not smell it. I can't even make my arms move to do that so I just sit there listening to her screams and smelling her flesh burn, until she dies finally.

Though I notice something though her burnt body she's moving again it's slow and unsure... She turns to face me everything about her is the same other than her eyes. Unlike the soft emerald green they once were they are a piercing blood red. Though I barely notice this fact as I tackle her and I fall on her. She's a spirit. "Jenny!" I scream only this time with joy rather than fear or anger.

She looked up at me confused then she hugged me. "Cree?! I thought you died when mother took you to the forest?" She said hugging me tightly I'm unused to the affection I'm getting after 2 years on my own it's strange to feel loved.

"I did die, I became a spirit... I think you did too... But what are you the spirit of?" I said breaking our hug and standing up.

She shrugs before her look changes to something angry. I don't why she's scaring me... "Wait if you're a spirit and you're immortal why didn't you save me?" Her voice rings out she's angry... No that's an understatement... She's downright furious.

I gulp. "Jenny I tried I really did... I couldn't do anything to help you." I say my fear of her is obvious in my voice I feel like a caged animal.

There's something in her eyes, her red piercing eyes she looks me dead in the eye and feel something like I've never felt before. It hurts this is torture! How is she causing me this much pain? I like out a breathy scream it feels like a I can't breath though. "J-Jenny s-s-stop! Please!" I'm begging it hurts so much. "P-p-please..."

She turns away and the worst of the pain subsides only leaving the dull ache and a ringing in my ears but I still her voice loud and clear. "Torture, I'm the spirit of torture I thought you were wondering." Her voice was calm and cold. This couldn't be my sister could it? She walks off her blonde hair only little darker than mine swishes as she walks off away from me and away from the village.


End file.
